


A Second Date

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their second official date, Emma invites Hook to go ice-skating. This is just a short little fic of the fluff that ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Date

"Swan, why do these shoes have blades on the bottom of them?" Hook demanded, holding up the black size ten ice skates with his hook and looking at them with a mixture of disgust and admiration. "Are they to kill people? Because I can do that, for you especially, love." A crooked smirk brightened his face.

Emma laughed and shook her head, holding up her own ice skates, tied together by the laces. "They're called ice skates and we're going ice skating. You wear them and skate on ice. I'll teach you." 

"This is what you had planned for our second date?" Hook asked incredulously, his eyes flicking back and forth between her face and his ice skates. 

She nodded, "Yes, now come on, Heritage Park Pond is waiting." Grinning at Killian, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. 

A few minutes later, Emma stepped out of her yellow bug, still grinning. She sat down on the bench and laced up her skates, then looked over at Killian who was just sitting next to her. "You've been alive for how long, and you can't even tie your own shoes?" She laughed as he glared at her. 

"Dealing with a hook here, Swan. Just get these bloody things on me and let's see what happens." He was putting up with her idea of a date, but only because it was Emma Swan. 

Still laughing, Emma kneeled down in front of him and began tying his skates up. "Smee was always the one who tied up my boots, you know. When I was still captain of the Jolly Roger." Hook continued, looking across the lake, the look of fond memories in his expressions. 

"You mean you made him by threatening to throw his butt of the ship if he didn't." She corrected in a teasing manner, standing up and leaning on his knees to do so. 

"You know me too well, Swan." Killian conceded with a slight smirk. 

Emma chuckled, holding out her left hand. He grabbed it with his right hand and gave her a rakish grin. "Let's see what these "ice skates" can do." He followed her out into the ice and the second both of his skates were on the ice, down he fell. Unfortunately, Emma was still holding his hand and so she went down with him. She landed on top of him and started laughing at his astonished face. "Why didn't you tell me it was so bloody slippery!" 

She was laughing too hard to reply, so she just began to get up. But Killian held her down fast on top of him, a sly grin sliding back into his face. "Not that I'm complaining, love. I rather like this." 

"Well you're not going to learn how to ice skate if we're lying here." Emma protested even as she relaxed back onto Killian's arms. His hook laid on its side against her back, trapping her against him, his hand still in hers and stuck between their stomachs. "So come on, let me go." 

His grin widened, "Not yet." She felt his hook slip up her back and gently pull her face down to his. Then his lips met hers and Emma relaxed even more, kissing him back. 

She pulled back several long seconds later and smiled at him, "That was a welcome distraction from ice skating, but I have a feeling you should be pretty good at it, having been on a ship all your life." 

"We'll see about that." He grunted, reluctantly letting her roll off of him and back into her feet. She took his hand again and helped him to his feet, waiting until he was standing steadily before telling him what to do. "Leave one foot straight ahead, and use your other one to push yourself forward. Tilt it out like this to get traction." She let go of his hand and pushed off, gliding forward then stopping and turning back to Hook. "Your turn." 

She was unable to keep the amused grin off of her face as he copied her exactly and pushed himself forward, wobbling on his feet, his arms out to steady himself. "It's kinda like walking, if you think about it. Just, without really picking up your feet." 

"It's not at all like walking, Emma." Hook argued, looking up at her with a ridiculously concentrated/amused expression. "And it's nothing like walking on a ship out at sea." He reached out for her once he was close enough and took her hand again. Together they skated slowly across the pond, then back. By the time they got circling around the frozen pond, Killian was gliding steadily on his feet. 

"I told you you'd pick it up quickly." Emma teased, squeezing his hand lightly and looking over at him. 

His eyes met hers and he smiled slightly, "I just think that these shoes would be better used as weapons than....entertainment." He made a face and she laughed.

"Of course you would. But are you at least enjoying it? Our second date?"

"Well," he grinned and gave her a knowing look, "No thieves to interrupt us this time, or anyone else for that matter. And if it's with you, I'll enjoy anything."

Emma shook her head slightly and smiled, "Killian..."

"Really, Swan. Let me be at least a little bit nice?"

She looked up at him again, a smile still on her face. "Alright, Jones, I'll let you be nice."

"Good. Thank you for the date, Emma Swan. I'm going to ask you out next time though, since it's technically my job."

"Well we've already blown that out of the water." She scoffed, her smile widening into a grin. "And you're welcome. Now come on, one more lap and then some hot chocolate?"

He nodded, "Aye."


End file.
